Dr. Bloodpudding
|image= Dr.BloodPudding.png |caption= |gender= Male |age=50s |height=Tall |nationality= |hometown= |born= |created= |nemesis=O.W.C.A. |profession= Evil Scientist |last = "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. |signature= |parents= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= |other1=Giant floating baby head |title1=Unknown relationship to |first= "The Bully Code" |voice=John Viener Danny Jacob (songs) |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} is an mad scientist, and a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. He is a tall and skinny man with a large moustache and unusually styled red hair. He appears to be rather cynical. Biography He was first seen entering Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with the Giant floating baby head to see Heinz Doofenshmirtz when his foot was broken, meaning he probably cares about him, at least enough to see if he was okay ("The Bully Code"). Later that summer he attended the press meeting of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and doubted any press would show up, which turned out to be the case. He was also slightly disapproving of the group's being called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. He and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. went to a local dance competition, where all the press were. However, he was soon kicked off the show for his bad dancing and crushed by falling debris from Perry the Platypus ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Bloodpudding later participated in the intro dance opening for the Evil Tonight. He is later shown attempting to vote for the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. It is unknown whether he was voting either for Doofenshmirtz, or for Rodney, or for Lawrence Fletcher. ("Bullseye!") During the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play, Bloodpudding was in the crowd watching the performance. And when Doofenshmirtz arrives to give in his opening line "Pizza Delivery", Bloodpudding is seen applauding for Doofenshmirtz's great opening along with the other evil scientists. ("Road to Danville") Bloodpudding attended the first annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards at the Knights of Danville Hall (arranged by Doofenshmirtz). However, little did the villains know that they are sharing the same ballroom with the neighboring O.W.C.A agents, and when this was revealed, this results a fight between both organizations. Bloodpudding was later present in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting at an abandoned warehouse to discuss about the change in weather after the Earth was moved away from the Sun. When Doofenshmirtz suggests that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. arrange their meetings in a poolside cabana, Bloodpudding confesses that he is "bananas for cabanas", a phrase that Rodney finds rather annoying. Bloodpudding was even surprised when Doofenshmirtz confessed that he was the one who moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator, and when Doofenshmirtz presented out his blueprints of the -inator to prove it, Bloodpudding and the others are impressed that Doofenshmirtz actually succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once. Under Rodney's orders, Bloodpudding and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. went to capture all the O.W.C.A. agents for their plan of total world domination. However, the agents are freed and engage into another fight, which happens to be the same one back in the ballroom. At that point, Bloodpudding escaped away from the warehouse along with the other villains, knowing that it's not worth it. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Gallery Dr. Bloodpudding.1.png|Dr. Bloodpudding exiting Doofenshmirtz Evil inc. Dr. Bloodpudding, Unnamed fat scientece and Rodney.png|Dr. Bloodpudding, another scientist and Rodney. Dr. Bloodpudding.2.png|Dr. Bloodpudding sing and dancing with other evil scientists Bullseye1.jpg|Dr. Bloodpudding in background. Bullseye44.png|Dr. Bloodpudding singing and dancing. Agents and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.png Dr. Dumuntive, Dr. Bloodpudding.png|"I'm bananas for cabanas!" BuildingSettlingAgain.jpg| Background Information * Blood pudding is a blood sausage dish commonly eaten in the UK and Sweden, where it is typically referred to as black pudding and blodpudding, respectively. * He is the first named member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. His nemesis is unknown. * In "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", he is seen engaging in the battle, but is never seen fighting in it. * In "Nerdy Dancin'", Dr. Bloodpudding made the hotdogs and donuts. * In "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", it revealed that he's "bananas for cabanas". Appearances * "The Bully Code" * "Nerdy Dancin'" * "Robot Rodeo" * "Bullseye!" * "Road to Danville" * "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Category:D Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Villains Category:Evil